RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 is the first adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The series first aired on April 25, 2008 at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Broadcasting Network with an hour and thirty minute episode, and ended on July 11, 2008 with a one hour and thirty minute finale. Lifelong friends Carol Donally & Josh Alleck were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' , one of the three cataracts of Niagara Falls, was the starting line site of the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] The inaugural season was aired during the 2007 spring-summer television season. The Canadian-round route that began at Niagara Falls, Ontario and finished in Iqaluit, Nunavut spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel through eight countries in four different continents including Chile, Venezuela, France, Germany, Turkey, India, and the United States. A week before the season premiere, host and executive producer Rachel Vega stated the "six Roadblock limit" for each contender on Zap2it. This provoked indignation among the fan base of the original American The Amazing Race deeming the limit as an unfair disadvantage should a racer reach the maximum amount of Roadblocks he or she could perform and force the other teammate to complete the following Roadblock(s). In a counter statement, Vega explained all the Roadblocks are "doable for every racer" and teams may use "careful strategy to overcome" this limit. During pre-production, the producers originally planned Düsseldorf, Germany for the fifth Leg of the race, but changed the location to Munich at the last minute. The reason for this decision has not been disclosed. Team introductions were filmed as teams exited a Canadian coach parked on Niagara Parkway. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 12, 2007. With an overwhelming amount of auditions received, casting directors trickled the pool to twenty teams, all of which were invited for a producer interview. After the meetings, eleven teams were chosen to compete in the first season. The cast includes professional surfing twin brothers C.J. and Damien Hobgood, newsworthy Atlanta police officers Rob Haertman and Vince Pablan, QVC shopping consultants Jen Brennan and Erin Steyels, and former Miss Teen Newfoundland and Labrador pageant girl Maggie Roose. Miss Venezuela 2007 Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in the third Leg, and Iditarod champions Jeff King and Lance Mackey made an appearance in the ninth Leg, all of whom served as clue givers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *''Italicized'' results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Betty & Donny failed to complete either of the Detour tasks and opted to take a 6-hour penalty for not completing a Detour. Already in last place, the penalty was not issued and Rachel arrived at the location to eliminate them. # Rob & Vince, Jack & Allison, Jen & Erin, Andy & Lauren, and Yasmin & Relina each received a 4-hour penalty for distressing/injuring a calf during the Roadblock. # Carol & Josh and Jen & Erin initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 3rd and 7th, but they elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Seven teams checked in during Carol & Josh's penalty, dropping them to 9th. Three teams checked in (including Carol & Josh) during Jen & Erin's penalty, dropping them to last to become eliminated. # Will & Kim initially arrived 2nd, but were sent back to find the scimitar they had forgotten to bring to the Pit Stop. Three teams checked in during the search, dropping them to 6th. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It 'Til You Break It! You Can Put It Back Together" - Rob #"Don't Traumatize Him!" - Lauren #"Forrest Gump? This Is a Swamp" - Ashley #"Never Pour Warm Water on Thin Ice" - Andy #"Nothing Gets Looser than This" - Carol #"Are We the Outcasts Already?!" -'' Rob'' #"You Should Know You Are Delusional" - Kim #"Don't Burn the Building Down!" - Jack #"Mush Doggies, Mush!" - Rachel #"Bit Them Back in the Bum" - Carol #"Do I Look Too Casual to Deliver a Winner's Speech?" - Josh Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Expedia. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Oahu, Hawaii * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - Two ten-speed mountain bikes * Leg 4 - US$2,500 each * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Munich during Oktoberfest * Leg 6 '''- A foldable canoe * '''Leg 7 - A trip for two to Puerto Rico * Leg 8 '''- Two Dell Studio laptops * '''Leg 9 - A ski trip for two to Anchorage, Alaska * Leg 10 - A pair of personalized 2009 Mercedes-Benz R-Class BlueTecs * Leg 11 - US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five teams eliminated were sequestered at a villa in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California, United States to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, Betty & Donny were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. Expressing their shame about not finishing the Detour, they pondered what the rest of the Leg would have shown. Over an epiphany, they learned to take every moment they raced for granted and be grateful for the opportunity *'Leg 2' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were shown jogging around the backyard. Afterward, they ate breakfast and discussed who would join them next; Betty predicted Yasmin & Relina or Andy & Lauren and Donny guessed the latter. Later that evening, they decorated a birthday card to send to Donny's grandson and a get-well-soon card to Betty's brother. *After Leg 3, Jen & Erin were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were relieved they were not lonely anymore, but empathized with Jen and Erin after finding out their Roadblock subject remained uncooperative. Jen and Erin jocosely revealed their bias against sea turtles, but boasted how proud they were for racing as hard as they could. The next morning, the two teams went shopping at a flea market. Jen showed Betty and Donny how to find bargains while Erin found jewelry left and right that should be worth more than the vendors sell. They later reunited after making purchases. *After Leg 4, Yasmin & Relina were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. Yasmin discussed her fatal mistake of stuffing her travel bag beneath the carriage driver seat instead of placing it on her lap. Relina urged her mother to cheer up and blamed the elimination upon her own struggles navigating through France. In the evening, Yasmin and Relina played "Would You Rather" with the two teams. Later in the day, Jen gave manicures and pedicures to the eliminated female racers, and Donny permitted Jen and Relina to beautify his fingernails. During dinner, they predicted Italy being visited, and either Andy & Lauren or Nathan & Rachel would be eliminated next. *After Leg 5, Andy & Lauren were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. They were greeted with hugs from the previously eliminated racers and in exchange gave everyone chocolates they had bought in Munich. A choreographer was invited to the villa and taught teams hip-hop dance. To everyone's surprise, Betty & Donny performed spectacularly and left Andy questioning whether they are professional hip-hop dancers. Afterward, teams played water polo in the pool, and Andy and Lauren shared their personal accomplishments while on the race. *After Leg 6, CJ & Damien were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Their arrival shocked the four eliminated teams. They talked about their disdain for Jack & Allison using the U-Turn on them having helped the father-daughter team in Germany. Yasmin commented on the situation as pure jealousy of an underdog team. Betty, Donny and Lauren agreed that they first felt pestered by the twins delivering a rude attitude within steps into the villa. Later that night, the eliminated teams decided to celebrate Jen's birthday by baking a large cake along with steaks and mashed potatoes. They discussed who will be eliminated next and the majority predicted Carol & Josh while C.J. and Damien hoped it would be Jack & Allison. *'Leg 7' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Everyone except Lauren, who was busy reading, traveled down to the beach. C.J. and Damien taught the racers how to surf. Donny surprised the twins and Betty by lasting the longest time on a surfboard. Meanwhile, Erin, Jen and Relina tried to win over free drinks by flirting with the bartenders. Unsuccessful, the three women went back to the beach and attempted surfing. Relina commented on C.J.'s teaching tactics as bossy and then, with a smile, gave up on the concept of surfing altogether. *After Leg 8, Jack & Allison were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the phone call from the latest eliminated team, the eliminated teams at the villa were treated with massage therapy and passion fruit tea in the backyard. Andy and Lauren talked about never feeling more relaxed. C.J. described his attraction for his masseur and would not be embarrassed to ask for her number. During the phone call, tensions rose between C.J. & Damien and Jack & Allison. They confronted each other about the U-Turn, Allison confessed, and the interrogation quickly escalated into a quarrel resulting with Allison being castigated and called a "rat" by C.J.. After the call, the eliminated teams were annoyed by the twins. Yasmin was considerably irked by C.J. name-calling Allison. Andy believed Allison was smart for U-Turning C.J. & Damien and only the twins could not see fair strategy. To draw in positive vibes, Jen and Erin made "villa-ship bracelets" and chatted about nighttime memories. *After Leg 9, Maggie & Ashley were the seventh team eliminated. Before receiving the call, the eliminated teams played shuffleboard in the backyard. Andy, Damien, Donny, Erin and Relina won the match and were rewarded with tequila shots. After the game, Maggie and Ashley called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination and told about Carol & Josh being U-Turned by Rob & Vince. All of the teams at the villa were astonished the police officers would make such a move. Later that night, the men decided to surprise the women by hosting a barbecue banquet on the patio. At the feast, the racers discussed which team will win the first season and where the Finish Line could take place. Everyone agreed Carol & Josh have a great chance at winning, though Betty believed Will & Kim would make more interesting winners, and C.J. and Damien would enjoy seeing Rob & Vince earn the US$750,000. *After Leg 10, Rob & Vince were the eighth and final team eliminated. Prior to the call, the eliminated teams packed their belongings and were flown to Montréal, Quebec for an intermediate stop before boarding a flight to "Finale City". At the Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge, the teams awaited the call from the final duo eliminated and expected either Rob & Vince or Will & Kim phoning in. Rob and Vince then called, much to the dismay of everyone. Vince revealed the Leg 10 placements to the teams and assumed the fact of unpredictable results. The eliminated teams shared their final thoughts about each team remaining and created a fun chant before boarding their flight to Finale City. *'Leg 11' was the final leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1. Jack & Allison, Maggie & Ashley, and Rob & Vince reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. Jack and Allison explained their unstable relationship with C.J. and Damien has not changed. Rob and Vince were immediately welcomed from the first five eliminated teams and felt overwhelmed with love. Maggie and Ashley were just excited to see who will step onto the big mat first. Many teams believed Carol & Josh would win the race while Jack and Allison and Rob and Vince had thoughts on Nathan & Rachel. They found out Carol & Josh arrived first and won, Will & Kim snagged second, and Nathan & Rachel came in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final results at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments. Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada ' → Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2008 , the presidential chair of Chile, was the first ever Pit Stop in ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] * Niagara Falls, Ontario, '''Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Niagara Falls (Table Rock Welcome Centre) * Mississauga (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estación Mapocho) * Santiago (Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel) * Santiago (Punto Maestro Construcción) * Santiago (Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop) * Santiago (Palacio de la Moneda) At the starting line of the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race, teams opened their clues on top of their bags and were instructed to search Table Rock Welcome Centre for a VIP pass that will grant permission from a mountie to cross Niagara Parkway via the skybridge. Teams then raced to one of eleven Mercedes-Benz E-Class sedans where they opened their next clue for their first destination: Santiago, Chile. The clue informed that the first six teams to check in at the Air Canada counter at Toronto Pearson International Airport would be on the first flight, while the other five teams will be on the second flight leaving 25 minutes later. Upon arriving in Santiago, teams had to travel to Estación Mapocho for their next clue, telling them to head to Estadio Modelo de Pudahuel where they found their first Detour clue: a choice of Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. In Drill Kicks, team members had to make futbol passes to each other between cones in less than 35 seconds and score two goals against a keeper to receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to double-harness up and pull a power training sled hauling two 75 lb (34 kg) barbell plates the length of the cancha. They then had to add two 25 lb (11 kg) weights onto the sled and drag it back to the starting point to get their next clue. The clue sent teams to Punto Maestro Construcción to pick up a 5-m long lumber and toolbox, and deliver them on foot to nearby Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop which held the first Roadblock, asking "Who points you in the right direction?". Using the items from the previous task, one team member had to construct a signpost – nailing arrows inscribed with Santiago Province municipalities to point in the cardinal direction which they are located – to receive the next clue. The clue told teams to go to the Pit Stop, Palacio de la Moneda. 'Leg 2 (Chile ' → Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 2, 2008 , teams dressed as Chilean huasos to complete a calf-herding Roadblock.]] * or Santiago (Terminal San Borja/Estación Alameda) to Rancagua, Cachapoal (Terminal O'Higgins/Estación Rancagua) * Rancagua (Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat(Spanish)) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental(Spanish)) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, 'Venezuela ''' (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (Teleférico Warairarepano – Cerro El Ávila) * Caracas (Sabas Nieves) or Galipán(Spanish) (La Hacienda Vieja) * Caracas (Plaza Altamira) Teams were given the choice to take either a bus or train to Rancagua and find a man named Lucas at Plazuela Marcelino Champgnat. The clue directed teams to Medialuna Monumental where they had to take a number and found a '''Roadblock, asking "Who is not afraid of a stampede?". One team member must don a chamanto and properly saddle a horse. They then had to herd a calf on horseback into the enclosure matching the taken number in less than 5 minutes to receive their next clue. If a team member frightens or injures a calf, they would automatically incur a 4-hour penalty to be served at the Pit Stop before getting their clue. The Roadblock clue informed teams to fly to Caracas, the capital of Venezuela. After teams landed in Caracas, they had to travel to Teleférico Warairarepano and ride the gondola lift up to Cerro El Ávila in El Ávila National Park where they came across a Detour: a choice between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams rode the gondola back into the city and traveled to the trailhead of Sabas Nieves. There, they had to carry ten spooky Venezuelan diablo masks up the ascending trail to a drop-off station at Loma Serrano without breaking any. They had to paint the ones missing color, making a uniform set, before they received their next clue. In Creativity, teams had to attend a wedding at La Hacienda Vieja in Galipán, change into formal clothes, and learn the basis of a pasodoble routine. After learning the dance, teams had to impress the pretentious bride and groom by performing the choreograph and infusing some of their own moves. If the couple thinks the performance was creative enough, they will hand them their next clue. The clue left teams to figure out "French Square" referred to Plaza Altamira where the Pit Stop was located. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: '''May 9, 2008 * Maiquetía (Puerto La Guaira) to Gran Roque, Los Roques archipelago (Beach) * Los Roques National Park (Cayo de Agua) * Los Roques National Park (Ecobuzos Diving Adventure) * Dos Mosquises (Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Los Roques National Park (Posada Meditteraneo) In this Detour, teams chose between Seashells or Seasails. In Seashells, teams made their way on foot to a "seashell hill" and search through hundreds of seashells for the one pictured in their clue. Once a team finds their seashell, they must bring it to a conchologist near an island swamp to receive their next clue. In Seasails, each team member had to learn how to windsurf and complete three maneuvers (swerve, jump, and loop) in one standing. After performing all the stunts, teams will be given their next clue. This Speed Bump required Yasmin & Relina to fill out a tortoise observation report and fax the information to marine biologists. After sending the fax, marine biologists will decide if they could proceed to the Roadblock in the form of a receiving fax. In this Roadblock, one team member had to guide a green sea turtle through an obstacle course with an insect kabob. When the turtle breaks the finish line banner, teams will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Puerto La Guaira, teams signed up for one of two yachts leaving in the evening to a mystery destination. * At Ecobuzos Diving Adventure, teams had to don snorkel gear and dive into the ocean to find a Venezuelan cacique coin. After retrieving a coin, they must give it to Venezuelan beauty queen, Dayana Mendoza, to trade for their next clue. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2008 * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, 'France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Shop (French)) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Saône River Ramparts) * Le Deschaux (La Charette Bleue) * Salins-les-Bains (Saline Royal) In the first of two Fast Forwards in the race, one team had to add the jar of mustard powder bought from the previous task into a small tub of water. They then must strip down to their underwear and both team members must fit inside the tub and cover themselves up with the solution to be given their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Thin And Tall or Long And Large. In Thin and Tall, teams had to put on a pair of stilts and give messages to three Renaissance people throughout a course. If any time a team member falls off their stilts, the team must go back to the ramparts and start again. After reaching all three people, the third stiltwalker will hand teams their next clue. In Long And Large, teams had to travel by foot to Choulet Céline, an antique shop, and collect a French brass bed and console table. They must move the furniture to a hotel approximately 3 km away. When teams have delivered both items in a marked room, a maid will hand teams their next clue. This Roadblock required one team member to create a skunk spray repellent by following a list of elaborate instructions. The mustard powder bought earlier in the leg was used in this task. After making the potion, team members must test the spray on a skunk-odored wall. If a pest control worker is satisfied with the creation, he will hand teams their next clue. '''Additional tasks' * At Moutarde Maille, teams had to buy a mustard jar full of dry mustard powder. After the purchase, teams received their next clue and were required to bring the powder with them until further notice. * After completing the Roadblock, teams rode a donkey carriage through Chaux Forest to their next Pit Stop. Leg 5 (France '''→ Germany) '''Airdate: May 23, 2008 * Salins-les-Bains to Stuttgart, Germany (Schlossplatz) * Stuttgart (Mercedes-Benz Headquarters - Mercedes-Benz Werk Untertürkheim) * Stuttgart (Hohenzollern Castle - Garden Bastion) * Stuttgart (Stuttgart Hauptbahnhof) to Munich, Bavaria (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus) * Benediktbeuern (Benediktbeuern Abbey) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a bus and traveled from Salins-les-Bains to an unknown destination, revealed to the viewers to be Stuttgart. In this Roadblock, team members chose a Mercedes-Benz E350 and a driver for their thrilling ride in the factory. First, drivers will complete a rigorous vehicle test course consisting of bumps, a seesaw, and several sharp turns. Then, the driver will take team members to the track known as the Wall of Death. After taking a spin in high-speed over 175 kilometers per hour when their cars turned to an almost 90 degree angle, they would receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between how they wanted to serve beer, Beer-In-The-Barrels or Beer-In-The-Hands. In Beer-In-The-Barrels, teams had to transport seven beer kegs from a delivery truck to a local festival at Königsplatz Square. When teams have delivered all seven kegs, they must arrange them onto a German-style cart and sell 10 glasses of beer no lower than €7. After teams give the earnings to the cart owner, teams will be given their next clue. In Beer-In-The-Hands, teams had to deliver 70 full glasses of beer on foot to Kilians Irish Pub to recieve their next clue. Additional note * At the start of this leg, teams received a mysterious key along with their clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Hohenzollern Castle, teams had to search for one of 8 stone boxes hidden around the garden. After opening up the box with the given key, teams will get their next clue. However, only the key teams received will unlock the specific box it belongs to. * At Hofbräuhaus, teams had to drink a 2-liter boot of beer to receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Germany '''→ Turkey) 'Airdate: '''May 30, 2008 * Munich (Max Krug Clock Shop) * Munich (Munich Airport) to Kayseri, 'Turkey (Erkilet International Airport) * Kayseri (Kübra Carpet) * Göreme, Nevşehir Province (Fairy Chimneys) * Derinkuyu (Derinkuyu Underground City) In this Roadblock, team members had to complete a portion of a silk rug by using a traditional Turkish sewing technique. Once they have their rug approved by a textile artist, teams will receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Counting Up or Climbing Down. In Counting Up, teams had to inflate a hot air balloon by using propane burners. After the balloon is off the ground, teams must board the locomotive with a balloonier and float up to the height of 3 kilometers (about 2 miles). Teams must count in the allotted time how many chimney rock formations there are in the flagged area before returning back down. If teams calculated the correct number, the balloonier will give teams their next clue. In Climbing Down, teams drove to Ihlara Gorge in the town of Ihlara and rappelled down to a rock cut church. When reaching the ground, teams must unlink themselves and search inside the church for a stele, providing information of their next location. After retrieving the "artifact", teams must find a way back up the gorge without using the rappel ropes. Additional tasks * At Max Krug Clock Shop, teams had to repair a cuckoo clock by using the parts and tools provided. To determine if the repair was successful, teams turned the hands to twelve o' clock. If the cuckoo bird jumps out, teams will get their next clue. * At Derinkuyu Underground City, teams had to light up a torch and enter the underground city in search of a sword used in the Cappadocian Kingdom. After retrieving a sword, teams must proceed to the underground church, the Pit Stop for this leg. The last team to sheath their sword was eliminated. Leg 7 (Turkey) Airdate: '''June 6, 2008 * Göreme (Nevsehir Bus Station) to Istanbul (Büyük İstanbul Otogarı) * Istanbul (Grand Bazaar) ** Istanbul (Al Jamal Cafe Club) * Istanbul (Gedikpaşa Hamamı) * Istanbul (İstiklal Avenue) * Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) For this Detour, teams chose between Get Dizzy or Get Greasy. In Get Dizzy, teams traveled to Galata Mevlevihane and spun with a group of whirling dervishes for ten minutes continuously to receive their next clue. In Get Greasy, teams went to Türk Telekom Arena and strip down into kisbet to participate in Turkey's favorite sport, oil wrestling. Each team member must score three points against professional oil wrestlers to receive their next clue. In the last of two Fast Forwards in the race, one team had to learn a belly dance routine. When the team thinks they have executed the choreography perfectly, they must wear appropriate belly dancing attire and perform the routine in front of party goers. If the nightly belly dancer is pleased with the performance, the team will be given their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members had to select a street cart and serve Turkish ice cream, locally known as dondurma. First, team members must create a batch of ice cream by following a list of instructions. After team members have made a fresh tank of the dessert, they must sell at least 25 cones for 10 liras to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Grand Bazaar, teams looked for their next clue on a Turkish lantern at one of three marked lantern stalls. * At Gedikpaşa Hamamı, teams had to select one of 100 bars of soap and scrub them on each other until they find one containing a picture of their next destination, İstiklal Avenue. Leg 8 (Turkey '''→ India) 'Airdate: '''June 13, 2008 * Istanbul (Istanbul Atatürk Airport) to Chennai, Tamil Nadu, 'India (Chennai International Airport) * Chennai (Sri Parthasarathy Temple) * Chennai (Chennai Central Station) to Ambattur (Ambattur Railway Station) * Ambattur (Sri Murugan Theatre - Parking Lot) * Ambattur (Amarthamal Primary School) * Ambattur (Ambattur Railway Station) to Chennai (Chennai Central Station) * Chennai (Gee Gee Electronic Market) * Chennai (St. Bedes Cricket Ground) In this Roadblock, team members had to balance bowls lit on fire on their head and hands to complete a traditional Indian dance ritual known as bharatanatyam. After successfully completing the dance without "being burnt", the Indian monk will hand teams their next clue. This Speed Bump required Nathan & Rachel to walk into the marked classroom and learn the Hindi alphabet. Once they finish memorizing the alphabet order and pronunciation, they must go in the assembly room and a teacher will start the Hindi alphabet music. If they sing along to the song in proper order and grammar, they will be able to proceed to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between CPU Deconstruct or PC Reconstruct. In CPU Deconstruct, teams have to dissassemble CPUs and properly sort out pieces according to its function and size by only using the tools provided. After teams have organized the parts, they will receive their next clue. In PC Reconstruct, teams have to repair a computer by taking out the internal hard drive from the rear and unscrew it. After opening the case, teams must unscrew the actuator parts to take out the platters. They must replace the old platters with the new ones provided by the computer repair clerk. Once completed, teams must do the inverse and hook back the wires to be able to access the computer. Teams will receive their next clue from the repair clerk when the monitor reads, "Correct!". Additional tasks * Upon arriving at the temple, teams had to listen in to a robotic fortune teller for their next clue. * After finishing the Roadblock, teams delivered by marked auto rickshaws, five boxes each weighing about 14 kilograms (about 30 pounds) of books, toys, school supplies, and new clothes to a local primary school. After giving the boxes to the school superintendent, she will hand teams their next clue. * At the electronic market, teams had to log into a Dell laptop and click on the video player icon. They received a surprise video message from their loved ones before being revealed their next clue. Leg 9 (India '''→ United States) 'Airdate: '''June 20, 2008 * Chennai (Chennai International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, 'United States (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) * Anchorage (Campbell Airstrip) to Willow (Willow Airport) * Talkeetna (Yentna Station Roadhouse) * Susitna River In this Roadblock, team members had to choose a sled dog team and hitch them onto a winter sled. They must use a map and compass to find their way to one of the Iditarod race checkpoints, Yentna Station. While the chosen team member is finding their way to the checkpoint, the other team member will be driven to the location by a 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLK350 at a speed of 65 mph. In this Detour, teams chose between Icebreaker or Sledge Maker. In Icebreaker, teams had to dig through one of 25 snow hills to find one of five frozen ATVs. Once teams find a vehicle, they then had to melt a 5x5 cubic inch block of ice from their tub outdoors containing an ATV key. Teams must find the correct key to start the vehicle and ride it to 2006 Iditarod champion, Jeff King, to receive their next clue. In Sledge Maker, teams had to build a dog sled by using the tools and parts provided. The catch is, teams had to find their parts inside the dense, snowy forest. After finding all 10 pieces and getting the dog sled construction approved, teams must attach a dog harness to it and choose three sled dogs. When teams complete a lap around the marked trail with their dogs, teams will receive their next clue from 2007 Iditarod champion, Lance Mackey. Additional tasks * Upon leaving at their departure time for this leg, teams had to figure out which one of the 50 United States' flags they were given and fly to that state's biggest city. * At Campbell Airstrip, teams signed up for one of three charter flights to Willow each departing 30 minutes apart. * Upon arriving at Susitna River, teams had to strap on snowshoes and walk across the frozen river to get to the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (United States) Airdate: '''June 27, 2008 * Palmer (Musk Ox Farm) * Anchorage (Anchorage Historic Depot) * Anchorage (Superstar Pastry Design) * Anchorage (Goose Lake Park) * Matanuska Glacier Park For this Detour, teams chose between Fill'er Up or Fix 'Em Up. In Fill'er Up, teams had to unload a large coal tender and put the coal into wheelbarrows where teams must transport it to a marked steam engine's firebox. They must shovel the coal into the firebox as many times desired until the tender is empty, then the train conductor will hand teams their next clue. In Fix 'Em Up, teams had to repair three rail tracks by taking out the original tracks and throw them in the scrapyard pile. Then, teams must go into the blacksmith tent and get three new tracks and install them in their respectful places to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members had to use the provided tools to climb a wall of ice to reach their next clue and then climb down. '''Additional tasks * At the Musk Ox Farm, teams had to silently walk into a muskox pen to retrieve a clue from the clue box on the fence post. * At Superstar Pastry Design, teams ordered a six-pound Baked Alaska while the baker flambéed the cake. Teams must finish eating the cake in less than 15 minutes or receive a 30-minute penalty. Once finishing this task, the head baker will hand teams their next clue. * Upon arriving at Goose Lake Park, teams had to find a golden egg somewhere around the park. When cracking the egg open, teams will be revealed their next clue. * After finishing the Roadblock, teams followed a marked trail to their Pit Stop. Leg 11 (United States '''→ Canada) 'Airdate: '''July 4, 2008 * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, 'Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Iqaluit (City Landfill Center) * Iqaluit (Dock) to Long Island * Iqaluit (Main Dock) * Iqaluit (Iqaluit Skate Park) * Iqaluit (Road to Nowhere Street Sign) * Iqaluit (Road to Nowhere - Dead End) * Apex (Old Hudson's Bay Company Site) In this season's final Roadblock, team members had to open their ice chest - obtained from the main dock - containing ice blocks of twenty recognizable places encountered from different legs of the race. Without breaking the blocks, they had to slide in a tall slot the order in which the locations were visited to receive their next clue. Additional note * Teams received a Nokia 6110 Navigator at the beginning of the leg which they were told not to use until further instructions. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at the landfill area, teams must search among the trash for a marked glass bottle containing jumbled numbers. They must input the numbers in the Nokia 6110 GPS system and follow the instructions to find their next route marker. * At the dock, teams must row a small aluminum boat to Long Island and carry their vessel to the portage to receive their next clue from a Nunavummiut native. * At Long Island, teams took a thrilling ride on wakeboards from the island to the main Iqaluit dock. After arriving at the dock, teams had to reel in a giant ice chest holding their next clue. The chest will be used later in the leg. * At the skate park, each team must don safety gear and perform a set of tough rollerblade tricks to earn their next clue. Route map